Photograph
by claragross
Summary: Ariana Perez, or should I say Black? Is the best friend of Harry, Hermione and Ron. How will she react to the news of her true father being Sirius Black? How will this affect her friendship with the golden trio? And what is that about Draco following her around like a lost puppy?
1. Dementors

"I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together."

― Lisa Kleypas, Blue-Eyed Devil

Ariana

 _16_ _th_ _August 1993_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Thanks for your last letter. I will ask my parents if I can join you and the others at the Leaky Cauldron._

 _My holidays have been great so far, we visit dads family in Mexico, and it was great. Even when I still don't know the names of half of them._

 _Even Carrie came with us. You know Carrie? My older sister? She turned 20 this year and she works at the same dragon reservation as Ron's brother Charlie._

 _Did I told you that Elena_ _will be coming to Hogwarts this year? She just turned 11 last week. I bake her a big pink cake that had moving persons on the top, she loved it and it was delicious._

 _Jeremy said he wants one for his birthday next year too._

 _You know what? Some guy broke out Azkaban, can you believe it? His name is Sirius Black or something like that. My mum is going crazy because of that, but only when I wanna go out._

 _I wanted to visit Harry last week, but she wouldn't even let me go in the garden, but Elena and Jeremy can go anywhere they want. That's so unfair._

 _I really hope she will let me visit you guys, I miss you so much!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Xx Aria_

"Aria, Dinner is ready peanut" I heart my mother scream, making me stand up from my bed.

"I'm coming mom" I screamed back, leaving my room, heading downstairs.

"Where is Jeremy?" I asked my parents, while sitting down next to Elena.

"At the Woods", my mum told me, putting her self-made pasta on the table.

"Of course, why am I still asking" I laughed, while the others chuckled.

"And are you exited for Hogwarts?" I turned to my little sister.

"Yes, I'm going to be a lion, just like you" she said proudly, making me smile down at her.

"We will rule the lion tent together" I said to her, raising my hand.

High-Fiving my hand with her little one, we grinned at each other.

"I got a new letter from Mione" I told my parents, while cleaning up the table.

"She asked me to visit her and the others at the Leaky Cauldron –"

"- No"

"Mum please, only for the last weekend"

"No, you're not going"  
"But Why?"

"Because there is crazy mass murder on his loose"

"But Jeremy is still allowed to go out"

"He's 17, you're 13"

"Dad! Say something!"

"No, peanut, keep me out of this" my dad said, before picking up Elena and leaving the room.

"Thank you" I screamed after him, sarcastically.

"Keep your voice down" my mum said, making me look at her back, angrily.

"Why? I'm not allowed to do anything! Why can't I visit them?"

"Because I don't want to lose you, Ariana"

And then suddenly all the anger I felt towards my mum, vanished.

"You will never loose me, mum" I smiled at her, before crushing her in a bear hug.

"I love you peanut"

"I love you too mum"

1th September 1993

"Goodbye Peanut, please keep your sister safe" my mom said to me, giving me one of her infamous bear-hugs.

"Of course I will, tell dad my loves" I answered her, kissing her cheek, before letting her go.

Dad had to work, so he didn't had time to bring Jeremy, Elena and me to the platform.

"I will, have fun" she said, before letting me go.

"Come on Ellie" I said, grabbing my sister's smallish hand, entering the red train "Let's find a compartment"

"I thinks that's the only compartment, where only one person is inside" I said to my sister, opening the door where an old shabby looking men was sitting in the corner, sleeping.

"Who is this, Ari?" she asked me, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"R. J. Lupin, that's at least written on his trunk"

"Tell me something about Hogwarts" my sister demented, grinning exactly next to me.

"Haven't I told you everything?" I asked laughing quietly, trying not to wake up the sleeping men.

"Tell me more about the castle" she smiled, sitting on my lap.

"Well little princess, the castle is big and old, it looks beautiful from every point. Then every house has his own common room. The Gryffindor common room is big and red, everywhere are paintings and you can sit in front of the fire and talk with your friends, and before you can reach the great hall you have to pass so many stairs, which are always changing…"

"ARIA –""- Psst!" I shushed her, stroking my sleeping sisters hair.

"Is that Elena?" she asked, entering the compartment with Harry and Ron behind her.

"Yeah" I answered while greeting the others quietly.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked

"Professor R.J. Lupin" Hermione answered.

"You know everything. How is it she knows everything?" Ron asked confused sitting down next to her, while Harry sat next to me and Elena.

"It's on his case" I answered in a matter-of-fact tone, looking at him.

"Are they really asleep?" Harry asked, looking first at El and then at the men.

"Seems to be. Why? What is it, Harry?" Hermione answered.

"Close the door"

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Yes"

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean... eventually?" Hermione said, getting scared.

"Sure - Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous lunatic..." Ron said, making me look at him angrily.

"If my sister had waken up now, I would have to kill you, don't say things like this, even she is asleep" I scowled him, looking down at my sister, while caring her hair.

Then suddenly the lights began to flicker and the train started to slow down. Soon it begun to freeze, making my little sister move a little.

Stroking her hair again, I turned to Mione, looking at her for help.

"Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet..." She just said, looking at her watch.

Harry then rises from his seat next to me, sliding the door open, peering into the corridor.

Then he was thrown into the compartment again, and the lights went out, making my grip around my sister tighten.

"What's going on?" Ron spoke out our very thoughts, looking out of the window. It was literally freezing out there.

"Dunno... Maybe we've broken down?" Harry said, looking unsure

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!"

"There's something moving out there. I think... people are coming aboard"

"Bloody hell. What's happening?"

Then something entered the compartment, it looked so scary. It was some kind of creature. It was black and it could fly. I tried to shield Elena away, but I couldn't move.

 _"_ _He won't come back, dear Ariana"_

The voice always seemed to repeat itself.

 _"_ _He won't come back, dear Ariana"_

The voice felt so familiar, but she didn't know who it was.

 _"_ _He won't come back, dear Ariana"_

I don't even know who he is, but I knew I loved him in a way.

 _"_ _He won't come back, dear Ariana"_

I felt my heartbreak at this sound.

 _"_ _He won't come back, dear Ariana"_

I felt tears running down my cheek.

Then suddenly the feeling was gone, I could see straight again.

The men from the corner was awake. He was doing some kind of spell, which made the creature go away.

Looking next to me, I saw that Harry passed out.

"Are you guys alright?" I could hear him say, but I couldn't answered so I just nodded.

He was looking at me, he dad a strange look on his face, making me sink in my seat.

"H-He's waking up" I said, my voice cracking up.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Hermione's troubled face hovers above him. He nods.

"Thanks" he said, taking his glasses.

"Chocolate. Eat. It'll help" Lupin said, giving Harry chocolate.

"What was that - that thing?" Harry asked.

"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now" He answered for him.

Harry frowns in confusion.

"It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black"

"I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me" Lupin said, leaving us behind "Eat. It'll help"

"What happened to me?" Harry asked, sitting next to me again.

"Well, you sort of went... rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Ron said, looking unsure.

"And did either of you? You know... pass out?"

"No. I felt... weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But...no"

"I was trembling. Cold. But then... Professor Lupin made it go away..."

Looking at me, I just shacked my head, kissing the head of Elena.

"But someone was screaming. A woman" Harry said, still confused.

"No one was screaming, Harry"

"Perez, Elena" I heard my sister being called up, making me grin exited.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the head screamed, making me and Jeremy getting up, while clapping loudly.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year

at Hogwarts! I have a few things

to say, before we become befuddled

by our excellent feast. I myself

am particularly looking forward to

the flaming kiwi cups, which,

while somewhat treacherous for

those of us with facial hair..." Dumbledore begun, making McGonagall look at him weirdly.

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to

welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who

has kindly consented to fill the

post of Defense Against the Dark

Arts. Good luck to you,

Professor"

"Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione said.

"As some of you may know, Professor

Kettleburn, our Care of Magical

Creatures teacher for many years,

has decided to retire in order to

spend more time with his remaining

limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted

to announce that his place will be

filled by none other than our own

Rubeus Hagrid!"

We began to cheer loudly, the four of us even standing up, clapping and screaming in joy.

"Finally, on a more disquieting

note, Hogwarts - at the request

of the Ministry of Magic - will,

until further notice, play host to

the Dementors of Azkaban"

"Is it true" they heard Malfoys annoying voice "Did you really fainted, Potter?"

"Mind your own business, Malfoy" I said to the blonde, who looked at me with an unreadable expression before looking away.

"The Dementors will be stationed at

the entrances to the grounds. While

they are under strict orders not to

enter the castle itself, you will on

occasion see them as you go about

your daily activities. Under no

circumstances are you to approach

them. It is not in the nature of

a Dementor to be forgiving"


	2. Snuffles

Thanks for reading the second chapter of my story!  
Please enjoy it!  
Xx Clara

P.S.: Thanks to my first commenter Sissysbuddy!  
_

"You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life."  
― Albert Camus

Ariana

2th September 1993

The next day, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I were sitting in the north tower, for our first Divination lesson.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess..." Professor Trelawney said, looking at us through her big round glasses "... the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye."

"What rubbish" Hermione said under her breath, making me nod in agreement  
"Where'd you come from?" Ron frowned at us, looking behind him where Mione and I were sitting.  
"Me? I've been here all along" She said to him, making me chuckle at their behavior.  
"Your hair looks good like that by the way" Hermione said to me, running one of her hands through my short hair.  
I cut it really short this summer, when we were in Mexico.  
"Thank you, finally someone says something about it

"You, boy! Is your grandmother well?" Trelawney said suddenly, making me look back at her.  
"I... I think so" Neville said, and I soon felt really sorry for the poor guy.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that"

"The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball" she said, looking at Parvati "By the way, dear, beware a red-haired man"  
Parvati looked at Ron afraid, making me start laughing hart.  
"You girl" She said, moving to me "You too should beware a red-haired man"  
"I don't really thing you can count Ron as a man" I chuckled, making Ron look at me with a frown, while Hermione laughed with me.

"Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever" Trelawney smiled brightly.  
As the class exchanges uneasy glances, Trelawney smiles brightly "Well then. Shall we?"

"Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see... beyond" Trelawney takes Lavender Brown's cup, peering inside " A five-leaf clover... You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear"

"Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup..." CA-CHINK! Neville fumbles the cup in his hands and the brittle crash of china is heard "... would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink"

Going over to where we sat, she stet in front of Ron "What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?"  
"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it" Ron said unsure, making Hermione and me chuckle again.  
But Professor Trelawney takes the cup, peers inside, and gasps so loud, making me scrunch in my seat "Ahhh!"  
"What is it, Professor?" Parvati asked exited.  
"My dear boy... You have the Grim" She said, handing Harry the cup back with a sorrowful look on her face.  
"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked, making me roll my brown eyes.  
"The Grim. Not the grin, dumb ass" I said, making everyone look at me.  
"But what does it mean, Professor?" Dean asked, looking away from me, at the Professor.  
"'The Grim...'" Lavender began to read from her textbook "'taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death.'"

After that lesson we made our way, to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.  
"Death omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject." Hermione said, looking at us.  
"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked, looking at her weirdly.  
"A fair few" Mione said, making me look at her confused.  
"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once" I said, looking at her strangely. What was she hiding from us?  
"Don't be silly Ari. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" She said back to me, taking a few steps ahead from us " _Broaden your minds..._ "

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me" Hagrid said, making me look at Harry and the others exited.  
Hagrid leads us toward a small paddock just this side of the Forbidden Forest. In the paddock was a freestanding.  
"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books –"  
"And exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy interrupted him, making me look at him annoyed.  
"Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. Look –" he said, taking my copy of the book, stroking its side and then giving it back to me. Carefully I opened it, only to see that it doesn't wanted to kill me anymore.  
"Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em"

"God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes" Malfoy said, making me really angry.  
"Shut up!" I said at the same time as Harry said "Listen, you stupid prat –"  
But then suddenly Malfoys eyes went wide in fear, taking a few steps back.  
"Potter, there's a Dementor behind you!"  
Turning around, afraid of the things that happened in the train, I found that there was nothing to be afraid of, behind me.  
"Can you just leave us alone, Malfoy? Come on Harry, let's go or I will kill him right here" I said, grabbing Harrys hand, but not before looking at Malfoy with a killer look.

"Gee up, there!" Hargrid said, getting my attention back "Beau'iful, isn' he?"  
"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Ron asked, taking steps back.  
"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants ter come an' say hello?" Hagrid asked, while I just stot there with Harry looking at the beast with awe.  
"Good man, Harry! And Ari of course!" Hagird said, making me realise that only Harry and I were on the front right now.  
"Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak. Yeh want let 'im make the firs' move.  
It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if bows back, yeh're allowed  
ter touch him. Ready?"  
Unsure Harry and I nodded, taking steps forward and bowed at the same time.  
Buckbeak's head cocks, eagle eyes studying us cannily.  
"- Back off! Back off!" Hagrid said, when Buckbeak doesn't moved.  
"ARIANA!" I heard someone said, making the error of looking back only to find Malfoy, I heard Buckbeak going wilder. Thank you Malfoy.  
Harry and I started to step back, when... Buckbeak finally ducks his beak. Hagrid then sighs, relieved, what should that mean? Could that thing get us killed or what?

"Well done, you two! Go on. Give 'im a pat."  
Tentatively, Harry reaches out, laying his hand on fierce beak. Making me copy him. After we both brushed our hands on his head, the whole class started clapping.  
"Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!" Hagrid said, making me frown.  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked, his smile dropping too.  
"We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that"  
Lifting both of us up, he sat first Harry on Buckbeak, then me.  
"H-H-Hagrid no! Please! Let us down" I said clinking on Harrys waist.  
But he just slapped at Buckbeaks hindquarters.  
"Off yeh go!" Hagrid said, while Buckbeak began to run.

Then we start flying and soon my fear went away, making me grin brightly.  
"HARRY THAT'S BLOODY AMAZING!" I screamed "WUUUHUUUU"  
"YOU'RE RIGHT ARI!" he screamed back.  
Gradually, Harry loosens his hold on Buckbeak's neck.  
Losing himself in the joy of flying. Smiling at the sight of ours and Buckbeak's SHADOW racing across the grass below. Circling over the Whomping Willow, past Hogwarts castle, and then swooping, with heart-stopping speed, over the Black Lake, Buckbeak's talons tickling the smooth glass of the water, summoning the giant squid to the surface briefly.  
"Good work, you two" Hagrid said, when we landed on the ground again "How'm I doin' me firs' day?"  
"Brilliant... Professor" I said, high-fiving Harry.  
Then Malfoy pushes past us roughly, striding toward Buckbeak.  
"Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute –"  
"- Malfoy! No!" I screamed, suddenly worried for him. Wait what? Why on earth should I be worried about what happened to Draco- I mean Malfoy.  
In a flash, Buckbeak's steely talons slash down. Making Malfoy freeze and then looking down at his bloody robes.. "It's killed me! It's killed me!" He screamed laying on the ground, while I tried to tame Buckbeak  
"Calm yerself! Yer fine... jus' a scratch..." Hagrid said, more trying to convince himself.  
"Hagrid. He's got to be taken to a hospital. I'll go with you, if you like –"  
"- No. I'm the teacher. You all... you all just... Class dismissed!"

And with that, Hagrid - looking really shaken up - swoops up  
Malfoy, flops him over his shoulder, and lumbers toward the castle.

After class I changed into my normal clothes, sitting down by my tree hidden in between the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake. I found that spot in my first year, when I had my first real fight with Malfoy. Well not really I had it, more Harry and Ron, but it still had shaken me up really hard.

Nobody ever went here, it was my spot. And it should stay like that. But I think that I'm not the only one who went here, in my second year I found written on the tree in a heart _S.B.+M.K._ but never anyone went here, so I think they graduated already.

Putting out permanent, started writing a new letter.

 _Dear mum and dad,_  
 _I think this year will be really great. Hagrid is now teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, but he allowed me to still call him Hagrid instead of Professor Hagrid. I mean that sounds pretty weird, after everything we went through with him._  
 _Elena is in Gryffindor, and I'm so proud. She's right now in the common room playing chest with Jer._  
 _How is work?_  
 _And did Carrie wrote you guys? If yeas, write her that we miss and love her. Elena wants her to know that she is in Gryffindor like us._

 _Lots of love,_  
 _Ariana Marlene Perez_

Putting the letter away, a sound from a nearby tree took me out of my thoughts,  
"Who are you? Revile yourself!" I said, getting up before getting my wand.  
A black dog then walked out from behind the tree. He looked really thin and shabby.  
"Hello there" I said, kneeling down in front of him.  
"Do you have an owner?" I asked him, of which he just sat in front of me.  
"I'm Ariana. Ariana Perez" I said and I swear if a dog could frown, he just frowned at me.  
Wait? What am I even doing? Talking to a dog? He could be ill or something!  
Getting up, I packed my things before turning my back and making my way through the forest.  
Soon I saw the dog on my side, making me frown.  
"Please stop following me, okay?" I said to him, but soon shaking my head again.  
He can't understand me.  
"You know what?" I began again "I come here every day, I will bring food tomorrow, if you're here, you will get it"  
Barking the dog shacked his tail making me laugh.  
"See you tomorrow Snuffles"


	3. Boggarts and Malfoy

Hey guys (:  
I really enjoy writing this story! I hope you like them like I do!  
This chapter as a lot of Draco/Ariana and I was so happy writing it!

Xx Clara

_

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever

Ariana

Tuesday, 3th September 1993

The next day, Harry, Ron and I were in the class I was most exited for. Defending against the dar arts with Professor Lupin.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Professor Lupin

"That's a Boggart, that is." Seamus said.  
"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin said, looking to Harry and me.  
"No one knows." Hermione answered, making us jump.  
"When'd she get here?" Ron asked us, making me shrug my shoulders.  
"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so –" I explained, making Hermione and me high-five.  
"- Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"  
"Riddikulus!" we said after him.  
"It's this class that's ridiculous." Malfoy said, making me look at him.  
"Good Word-Play, but shut up dumb ass" I said to him.  
"Why, thank you Ariana"

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" And again, I felt sorry for the poor dude.  
Neville eyed the rattling wardrobe, but stepped forward to Professor Lupin.  
"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" the professor asked.  
"Profter... Snafpt..."  
"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry"  
"Professor Snape" he said unsure.  
"Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"  
"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."  
"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"  
"She carries a red handbag..." Neville said, with closed eyes.  
"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do..." I didn't get the rest, because he started to whisper.

"You can do this, Neville." Neville nods nervously, taking a deep breath.  
"Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" With that he pointed his wand to the doorknob of the wardrobe, opening it.  
Coming out of it, was Professor Snape in all his glory.

"Think, Neville. Think!"  
"R-r-riddikulus!" CRACK! Snape stumbles in a flash of light and  
reappears... in a long, lace-trimmed dress, towering  
moth-eaten hat, and crimson handbag. Instantly, the  
class roars (except of course for Draco and his fellow Slytherins).  
Neville blinks, amazed, then slowly, grins himself. I'm proud of him!

"Ron! Forward!"  
Snape dissolves into a mad whirling mass, then mutates  
into a... GIANT SPIDER! As Ron gasps, Harry and Hermione and I exchanged an uncertain glance. Lupin puts his hands on Ron's shoulders to steady him. Ron raises his wand.  
"Riddikulus!" Ron yelled, jinxing the spider roller skates on.  
"Parvati!" As Parvati steps up, the spider spins faster and faster, a dizzying blur, then reappears as a Vampire.  
"Riddikulus!"  
As the vampire whips its cloak across its eyes, we cut behind. The  
cloak reopens to see that the vampire is now dressed like Carmen Miranda.  
"Mr. Thomas!"  
As Dean Steps up, the vampire's undulating body  
attenuates, its skin darkening with diamond-thatched scales becoming... a giant cobra.  
"Riddikulus!"  
The cobra's hooded head bobs back and forth, transforms into a Jack-in-the-box.  
"Miss Bla- Miss Perez" He called me up, making me stand beside him.  
The Cobra changed again, and soon there was a body lying on the ground.  
It was a brown haired women. I couldn't recognize her, but she was clearly dead.  
The it changed again and on the ground was a black haired boy lying, he seemed so familiar, both of them. Then it changed again, first my mum, then my dad, then Elena, then Jeremy, then Carrie, then Hermione, then Ron, then Harry and so it went on, everyone I was friends with me was lying there on the ground. I couldn't move. I just stat there.  
"Ariana" I heard a quiet voice. "Ariana"  
That seemed to bring me out of my thoughts, pointing my wand to the ground, where now to my surprise Draco Malfoy was lying.  
"Riddikulus" I said, and soon the blood changed into red jelly.  
"Next!" Professor Lupin said quitly, he was looking at the ground. There where the body's where laying seconds ago.  
Harry went forward, but before I knew what his boggart changed into, I run out of the class. I knew that everyone was looking at me. But I couldn't stand it anymore. My heart broke when I saw all the people I love on the ground. I didn't knew the first ones, but I sure knew that I loved them.

I run outside the school, finding myself on the spot under my tree.

Crying into my hands, I sat there, not noticing the black dog, making his way towards me.  
His whining made me look down at him.

"Hey Snuffles" I said, my face full of tears.  
He began licking my cheeks making me laugh "Stop"  
"Hey there" I said, when he sat in front of me.  
"You probably are wondering why I'm crying, aren't you?"  
His whining made me take that as a yes.  
"They were dead" I began, whispering, still crying "Professor Lupin tried to teach us how to defend a boggart and it was my turn. I stepped forwards and it changed. It – It changed into a blond haired women, she looked so beautiful, with blonde long hair and caramel skin, but she was- she was dead, then it changed again, into a men, black hair and white skin, he was dead to and then it changed into every one I love, my parents, sisters, brother, _my friends_ "  
Crying again, I hugged the big black dog.

Saturday, 14th September 1993

The school weeks passed by and soon it was out first Hogsmead weekend. I was going with Hermione and Ronald, because Harry couldn't go.

"So where to first?" I asked, side-hugging Ron and Mione.  
"And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color-coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!" Hermione said, making Ron and me groan.  
"Okay, that's all, I'm out" I said, leaving the both alone, entering Honeyduke's.  
"Ariana" I heard Malfoys annoying voice making me turn around.  
"What do you want, Barbie?" I asked him, taking chocolate from the counter.  
"Barbie?" He asked confused.  
"It's muggel thing" I said, paying for the chocolate "Anyways, I wanted to go to the Shrieking Shack, so excuse me please"  
"I'm coming with you" He quickly said, standing on my side.  
"Argh. But do not annoy me to much, I beg you" I said, moving to the door.

"It's kind of beautiful, isn't it?" I said, looking at the old house.  
"Why? It's a old shabby house" Malfoy said, I almost forgot I went with him here.  
"Yeah, you know what? I'm going back" I said, trying to go away, but he grabbed my hand.  
"Please, I'm sorry, stay" He said, not letting go my hand.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked him, but left my hand in his.  
"I just wanted – "  
Before he could finish, Snuffles came out of the nowhere, jumping on Malfoy, growling at him.  
"Snuffles, what are you doing?" I screamed, trying to get him of Malfoy.  
But he just growled at Malfoy, ignoring me.  
"SNUFFLES!" Finally the black dog looked up at me, seeing the small tears running down my face.  
Whining he went at my side, trying to lick my hand, but I pulled it away.  
"Are you okay, Mal- Draco?" I asked him, helping him up.  
"Yeah, is that your dog?" He asked, putting his hand over his hurt arm (Buckbeak).  
"Kind of, but I'm sorry really and he is too" I said, looking down, only to see that he was gone.  
"Wanna head back to the castle?" I asked, half smiling, half breathing out.  
"Yes" He just said, before carefully taking my hand again, heading to the castle.

I don't know why, but having is hand in mine just felt so good, as if it belonged there. I felt so safe. I don't know why, after all it was Malfoy I was talking about. But still.

***

"And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color-coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!" Hermione said to Harry. After heading back to the castle, I met the others and we went straight to the great hall.  
"And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees - and blood-flavored lollipops for  
Halloween!" I met Harrys sad look, he wanted to to be there too.  
"But, I mean, after a while, it got a bit boring. Don't you think, Ron? Hermione?" I said, trying to get Harrys mood up.  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dead depressing. Hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope." Ron places a small glass spinning top on the table, making Harry grin.  
"If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that..."  
"…Sirius Black's trying to kill me" Harry looks up, grinning at us "I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this. Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt" And with that, Harry pops a pepper IMP into his mouth.  
"Oh, careful of those, they'll make your..." Ron tried to warn him.  
On cue, smoke curls from Harry's ears and nose.  
"Never mind."

***

As we climb the stairs, up to our common room, we found a lot of people on the floor.  
"What's the hold-up? Only Neville ever forgets the password" Ron said, making me hit him on the arm.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy..." Percy said "Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!"  
"The Fat Lady... she's gone" Ginny then suddenly said, making us look at her.  
"Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again" Ron said.  
"No. You don't understand –"  
She didn't need to finish, gasping I grabbed Harrys arm, looking at the portrait of the fat lady slashed viciously, great strips of canvas hanging from the frame. And just then Dumbledore appeared.  
"Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady" He ordered.  
"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor..." Filch said, extending a crooked finger, pointing to a portrait higher up.  
"Dear lady. Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black"

***

I was lying in in the great hall, facing Harry. We both couldn't sleep. I heard Ron snoring and Hermione was sleeping on my left.

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle." I heard the voice of Snape say.  
"I didn't really expect him to linger" I heard the voice of Dumbledore.  
"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected..." Snape said, I couldn't see their faces, but Dumbledore didn't answered.  
"You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor-"  
"-I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus." Dumbledore interrupted him, making me look in Harrys green eyes, confused.  
"No... I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow"  
"But what about Potter and Bla- Perez?"  
"For now, let them sleep…It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest"


	4. Quidditch

My Fourth Chapter is ouuuuuut!  
I really hope you guys like it!

Xx Clara  
_

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
― Marilyn Monroe

Ariana

Tuesday, 17th September 1993

"Turn to page 394"  
As the students eye Snape with guarded curiosity, Malfoy finishes scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balls it up in his hands. As he opens them, a moth flutters from his palms flying towards me. For the first time I'm lucky not to sit beside Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
I never told them what happened on Saturday in Hogsmead.  
Opening the permanent, I saw a little note on it. I didn't noticed the other parchment he threw to Harry.  
"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, making me look up, before I could look at the note.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394."

"Werewolves?"

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks –"

"- Quiet!"

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" He asked, making me and Hermione rais our hands.

"No one? How... disappointing."

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind –"  
Malfoy lets out a low howl. Trying to hide my chuckle, I hid my face hind my hands.  
Since when am I laughing because of Malfoys jokes? That's not fair.

"Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"Five points from Gryffindor! As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it. Passing notes, Potter?"  
Looking up I saw Snape taking a piece of parchment from Harry.  
"Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist"

Finally looking down, I started to read the note.

 _Ariana,_  
 _Met me after the Quidditch Game at the Astronomy Tower._  
 _D.M._

"If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in"

***

Friday, 20th September 1993

It was raining heavily at the day where Gryffindor was playing against Huffelpuff.  
I was sitting in the rows beside Hermione, Ron and Neville.  
"Wuhu" I screamed, clapping exited as I saw Harry flying in front of us.

I couldn't see very much and my clothes were extremely wet, but I was to exited to care.

"I THINK HE SAW THE SNITCH!" I screamed, to Ron and Mione, pointing to Diggory flying faster, and right behind him Harry.  
"YEAH!" Ron screamed back, as we watched them fly, but soon they disappeared in the clouds.

After a while they still wasn't back under the clouds, I began to worried, and then I saw it.  
It was a figure flying down.  
It had red robes on. It was Harry.

"NO!" I screamed loudly at the same time as Hermione.  
Not Harry. Not Him. Not my best friend.

Then... a tall figure rises from the crowd. Raises an open hand to the heavens. Eyes angry but clear.  
Dumbledore.

***

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron said, looking down at Harry.  
"Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet" Fred said, looking at Ron, who was standing beside me.  
"Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking" George continued, making me laugh.  
"Probably a right sight better than he normally does" I heard the voice of Harry, making me smile even brighter.  
Harry opens his eyes looking at us.

"Harry! How're you feeling?" I asked him, but not waiting for the answer, before hugging him.

"Brilliant." Harry answered, when I let him go again.

"Gave us a right good scare, mate." Fred said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You fell off your broom." Ron said, making Harry role his green eyes.

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?" He asked, making us shut up.

"No one blames you, Harry" I began.  
"Yes, the Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off" Hermione ended for me.

"There's something else you should know, Harry. Your Nimbus – when it blew away? - it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well..." Ron said, handing him a bundle where the rests of his broom where laying.

***

"I'm so sorry" I said, entering the Astronomy Tower "Harry is still in the Hospital Wing and I had to made sure he was alright -"  
Looking up I saw that there was no one here. He hasn't waited.

_

Saturday, 28th November 1993

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione asked, making me laugh.

"Twice" I said, looking at the house.

"Should we move a bit closer?" She asked, looking at us.

"Huh? Oh... All right..." Ron said, unsure.

Taking a few steps ahead, Ron stopped.  
"Actually, it's fine from here" Ron said, making me chuckle.  
"Perfect" I said, looking at my friends.

"Well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room?" Malfoy said – Yes we went back to our last names. The day after the match I tried to apologize, but he just ignored me.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy. The Weasleys are a lot nicer than your family" I said, getting a grateful look from Ron.  
"Just go away, Malfoy" Ron said.

"Now that's not very friendly.  
Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors" He said, again, completely ignoring me.

"Hope you don't mean yourself" Mione said, darkly.

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy, little mud –" But before he could answer, he got a snowball right in his face.

"Who did that!" He screamed, making me laugh.

"Well, don't just stand there!" He screamed to his friends.

"Wait a minute, there's something out here - Aaaaaaahhhh!" Ski Mask is pulled over his eyes, he's spun about, given a rough kick to the ass and sent stumbling over the rise and out of sight. Instantly, Crabbe and Goyle join him.

"Harry?" I asked, still laughing.  
"That was not Bloody hell, Harry! funny!" Ron said, after Harry came out off his invisible cloak.

***

"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map!" Ron said, angrily.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?" Hermione said, making me laugh.

"Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his –"  
"Oh, shut up" Hermione said, making my grin go wider. I love this idiots.

"Rosmerta, m'dear!" Looking up I saw none other that the Minister of Magic himself.  
"That's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her" Hermione said, to Harry making me laugh.  
"It's not true!" Ron protested, loudly.  
"Shhh" Harry shushed her.

"I trust business is good?" Fudge asked.

"It'd be a right sight better If the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night" Madam Rosmerta answered,

"We have a killer on the loose"  
"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?" She asked angrily.

"Harry Potter"  
"Harry Potter!" She repeated loudly.

Quickly the adults disappeared into the pub, and Harrys food prints followed.

"Harry?" I asked, following him, with Ron and Hermione on my sides.

"So I says to him, 'Careful, Ned. Don't want to go losing your head!'" Some Shrunken head said, while three laughed hysterically.  
"Hey no entering for under aged kids!" They screamed.  
"Stupid shrunk heads" Mione said, making them flip out.  
"I suppose we have to wait" I said, smiling at my friends.

***

After a while we saw food steps exited the pub, making us go after them. Harry seemed angry, going through people, walking them over.  
Soon we came out at some point in the middle of the wood.  
Going a few steps ahead, I pushed the cloak of him.

"He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend" Harry screamed. "I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."


	5. Christmas and a unexpected present

Hey guys, its Christmas at Hogwarts!  
Hope you guys enjoy that chapter!

Xx Clara  
_

"It takes courage to love, but pain through love is the purifying fire which those who love generously know. We all know people who are so much afraid of pain that they shut themselves up like clams in a shell and, giving out nothing, receive nothing and therefore shrink until life is a mere living death."  
― Eleanor Roosevelt

Ariana

Friday, 19th December 1993

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" I asked Harry, looking at him and the others.  
"Yes, Ari, everything is alright. Enjoy you Christmas" He said, grinning down at me.  
"I will miss you guys" I said, hugging each of them tightly.

Before going to the train station, I went quickly to Hagrid's Hut, I needed a favor from him.  
Knocking on the door, it quickly opened, reviling my favorite teacher.  
"Aria! What are ya doin' here? Don't ya wanna go hom'?" He asked me, looking down.  
"I will make it quickly" I said, looing unsure "Beginning of the year I found a dog at the lake, he has no home and I started to bring him food every day, but I'm going home and its getting colder and colder. Could you feed him while I'm away? You know the tree I'm always? Put the food somewhere there, we will take it"  
"Of course I will, Aria" He said, making me grin at him.  
"Oh thanks Merlin, Thank you so much Hagrid, but I gotta go now" I said, hugging him one last time, before running down, to catch a carriage.

"Ari!" I heard the small voice of my sister, making me grin.  
"Would you mind if I sit with you and your friends?" I asked her, while she just chuckled, before taking my hand.  
"Of course not, you're my big sister"  
I really missed home.

***

Thursday, 25th December 1993

Christmas came quickly and soon I was waken up from my sister, jumping on my body.  
"Ow Elena, calm down" I said, getting up slowly.  
"Get changed, I wanna have my presents" She said, running out of my room.

"Good morning, Jeremy" I said, while brushing my teeth.  
"Hello" He said, hugging me suddenly.  
"Merry Christmas, little sister" He said, kissing my forehead.  
"You too, big brother"

"ARI! JER! COME DOWN ALREADY!" We heard Elena, making us laugh.

"CARRIE!" I screamed, running down the stair, to hug my older sister.  
"Aria, how's life going?" She asked me, smiling down at me.  
"Really good and yours?" I smiled at her.  
"Fantstic as always" She smiled back, raising her hand to pick up some cake.  
"CARRIE!" I screamed up "What happened to you hand?"  
Her hand was in some bandage.  
"Just a dragon burn, it will get better soon" she said, smiling down at me.

"PRESENTS! FINALLY" Ellie screamed, getting up from her chair, running towards the tree.  
Laughing I got up too, joining her.

Hermione sended me some parchment that smelled like hydrangeas, she knew that that were my favorite flowers and a cauldron that changed his color like how I felt. I loved it, I got her a wizards book trilogy about werewolves.  
Ron got me a book about the first Wizarding War, I someday told them how interesting I found the whole Grindelwald thing. I got him a packet full of sweets.  
Harry buied me a beautiful Gryffindor colored dress, I love it! I got him new Quidditch Clothes, because they were kind of really disrupted after the last game.

Then there was a last gift, it was in green paper, with silver parchment on the top.  
Carefully I took the small packet, reading the paper.

 _I'm sorry for ignoring you._  
 _It was stupid and immature._  
 _Enjoy your Christmas!_  
 _D.L.M._

Opening the packet, I saw a beautiful silver and green necklace.  
"Wow Aria that looks expensive" Carrie said, looking at the present.  
"She's right, the person who gave you this must really like you" my brother said, nudging me with his arm.  
Rolling my eyes at him, I put the necklace on.  
It was truly beautiful.

***

Monday, 11th February 1994

"HARRY! HERMIONE! RONALD!" I screamed, running towards my best friends, hugging each of them tightly.  
"You're presents were so cool!" I said, grinning at them "Thank you so much"

"No problem, your presents were really nice too" Hermione said, hugging me again.


	6. Apologies

**Hey peopleeeeezzzz❤️**  
 **I'm really, really sorry for not updating in the last months. I went on an exchange to Colombia and I didn't gotany time. But I will as soon as possible.**  
 **Sincerely,**

 **Clara xx**


End file.
